leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taric/Background
|alias = * The Shield of Valoran * Oathbreaker * The Protector |weapon_pet = * * |render = |gender = Male |race = Human (Magically Altered) |birthplace = Demacia |residence = Mount Targon (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = * Celestial Aspect (Protection) * Demacian Knight |faction = * Mount Targon (Semi-Independent) * Demacia |allies = |friends = Garen, Skarner, Sona |rivals = |related = *The Ascent * The Shield of Valoran }} “The best weapons are beautiful.”  Taric is the Aspect of the Protector, wielding incredible power as Runeterra’s guardian of life, love, and beauty. Shamed by a dereliction of duty and exiled from his homeland Demacia, Taric ascended Mount Targon to find redemption, only to discover a higher calling among the stars. Imbued with the might of ancient Targon, the Shield of Valoran now stands ever vigilant against the insidious corruption of the Void. Lore Expected to serve as a stalwart guardian of Demacia, Taric’s life was meant to be the model of focused, selfless dedication to the ideals of king and country. Though he always saw himself as a protector, he never felt the need to limit or define whom and what he protected—be it an ideal, a piece of art, or a stranger’s life. Each could be considered worthy. Each could be seen as beautiful. Most of Taric’s contemporaries were focused on the martial principles of battle (things that came naturally and effortlessly to him). The young warrior was drawn instead to the fragile wonders that give life meaning, not endless brutish contests for flag or crown. This was a potentially treasonous philosophy, especially for one of Taric’s standing and role within the Demacian military hierarchy, but he chose to dedicate himself to understanding the simple truths of love, beauty, and life, so he could become their champion. Admired by all, Taric used his disarming manner and innate warmth to charm his way past most obstacles, and on the rare occasion they failed, his skill with hammer and sword could be counted on to settle the matter. As his quest for understanding broadened, Taric would miss combat training to wander the forest in search of a glimpse of a rare animal, neglect parade drills to sit in a tavern and listen to a bard’s hauntingly simple ballad, and skip regimental meetings to take horseback rides to observe the silver cloak of night settle across the countryside. Taric knew that, in his own way, he was training in a manner just as dedicated and focused as his fellow Demacians, but it wasn’t seen that way by his superiors. Taric’s casual nature, disregard for orders, and disinterest in his patriotic calling finally put him at odds with nearly everyone in authority—his family, his king, and especially his long-time friend Garen. And while the commoners saw Taric as a charming rogue, Garen recognized him for what he truly was—a man with the potential to become one of Demacia’s greatest heroes. The fact that Taric seemed to be thumbing his nose at his destiny as well as his country enraged Garen. Eventually, even his former friend could no longer protect him, and Taric’s military career started to crumble. Demotion after demotion pushed Taric further from Demacia’s heart, until, at last, he found himself commanding a small squad of lowly recruits assigned to guard an inconsequential ruined fortress out in the borderland wilds. After weeks spent standing in the rain and mud as ordered, and with no threat evident, Taric decided to let his men sleep while he wandered to a nearby temple to take in its cyclopean architecture. As morning lit up the temple’s overgrown cloisters, Taric finally decided to head back and check on his men. He was greeted by a scene of carnage. His troops had been butchered in their sleep, their corpses bearing the jagged hallmarks of the Void’s monstrous predators. Taric had failed his men, his country, and most painfully, his self-avowed mission to protect life. Returning to Demacia in shame, Taric was stripped of his rank and sentenced by Garen to endure “the Crown of Stone,” a ceremony that demanded a dishonored soldier ascend Mount Targon, known to all as a death sentence, as few mortals had ever survived the climb. And while the Crown of Stone was traditionally used by the dishonored to simply flee Demacia and make a new life in exile, Taric decided to actually atone for his mistake and set out for the towering spire of Mount Targon. The ascent nearly claimed him, body and soul, numerous times, but Taric pushed past the pain, past the memories of his mistake, the ghosts of his dead men, and other tests inflicted upon him by the mountain. As he approached the summit, Taric was challenged by a seemingly neverending myriad of conflicting realities, each warped existence offering a new, horrifying vision. Taric experienced the infinite fates that could befall those who had no one to protect them in their times of crisis. He saw the Alabaster Library engulfed in pitch and flame, and still he dashed into the roiling inferno to retrieve the poetry of Tung. He screamed in rage as the Frostguard ran the last dreamstag off a blind cliff, and then leapt into the abyss himself in a desperate attempt to save it. Before the ebon gates of Noxus, Taric slumped to his knees at the sight of Garen’s shattered body chained aloft as a warning. Between Taric and his friend stood the sum total of Noxus’s might. And yet still, without hesitation, Taric raised his shield and drove all before him. Claiming Garen from the gates, the young warrior marched toward Demacia, heavy with his burden, knowing full well that his return would ensure his execution. As he walked, Taric looked upward—and the blood-strewn fields of Noxus gave way to the star-filled expanse above Mount Targon. His trials complete, and freed from all illusion, Taric found himself at the pinnacle of the mountain, and he was not alone. Before him, cut from the sackcloth of night itself, stood something wearing the shape of a man. Its features composed from the pinpoints of stars, Taric was struck by the odd familiarity of its nature. Its voice spoke in a thousand whispers that cut through Taric like a mountain wind. Though he heard no recognizable words, he understood the figure’s intent with utter clarity. It called itself “the Protector.” Impressed by Taric’s steadfast resolve, the otherworldly being deemed the fallen Demacian hero a worthy avatar, imbuing him with its ethereal powers. The Protector spoke of the truths Taric had known his entire life, and of the mantle that he had unknowingly been preparing for with every decision that brought him to the top of the mountain. As the Protector’s whispers faded, Taric received a final warning: He would stand as the Shield of Valoran, but crashing against him would be a wave of howling madness, an ocean of gnashing teeth intent on consuming all, a squalid horror born of the Void. Reborn with power and purpose, Taric gladly accepted the seemingly impossible challenge and now dedicates himself to his sworn duty—as the steadfast guardian of an entire world. Uninvited Guest I look out across the once-verdant field, now scarred and ruined by the toil of battle. The loss of life will be immense, but I cannot save those who seek their own destruction. All those sons, all those fathers, all those futures lost. Demacians and Noxians, ever at each other’s throats, magnetically drawn to one another by something lesser than both. Plenty of defenders exist for their lofty ideals, and they all stand in my way, almost gleefully slaughtering themselves over a scrap of land, with no idea of its true importance. Two armies entwined, both committed to their ruinous dance. I could try to reason with them, ask them to move their brawl elsewhere, but my former countrymen now see me as something between a traitor and a wrathful god, and the Noxians… well, the Noxians have always been short on patience. My usual weapons—wit, charm, and warmth—are useless in this cauldron of desperation. So I push aside those who would slow me, and wade into those who would stop me. Every kind of horror one soul can inflict on another rages around me as I near my goal. And there, dead center of the roiling fury of battle, the blaze of color calls to me—a delicate life about to be snuffed out amid the mud- and gore-covered boots. Standing bravely, unbowed by the thudding dullness of the armored brutes around it, its beauty rings out like a single crystal bell. It is the last flower of its kind. If it dies, no more shall bloom. I can not allow it to perish. The two opposing commanders pause in their combat as I approach, an uninvited guest at their last moments. They turn to me, suddenly allied in their outrage at my intrusion. I stand at the very eye of the two armies, seemingly inviting the cold embrace of death from all sides. But unlike all those who are now taking wary steps toward me, their sword hands trembling, I know why I fight. The Ascent "An exiled soldier ascends Mount Targon to find redemption, only to discover a higher calling." 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"I've got just the gem for this occasion." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Outrageous." Special *"Malphite, never bring a rock to a gem fight." Development was designed by Brackhar. Taric OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Taric splash art Taric OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Taric splash art Taric ASC Cover.jpg|Taric The Ascent comic cover art Previous Lore Hide= |-| 2nd lore= There is a form of magic unknown to many Runeterrans and discredited by the few who are even aware of its existence. It is the magic of the earth, drawing power from the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric, the Gem Knight, is Runeterra's sole practitioner of this form of magic, having been erratically summoned to Runeterra from a faraway world. Back home, Taric's father was a distinguished healer in their home city. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wanted to help the people, but not simply salving their wounds and curing their woes. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of earth to preserve and protect. Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across his homeland as a guardian of the just until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Though disoriented and confused at first, he now feels that the continent of Valoran is in need of someone like him. Despite missing his homeland, Taric is happy to fight in the League, serving as a protector for all who seek one. His neat and stylish appearance combined with his shiny bejeweled armor and weapons have rapidly made him a celebrity champion of the League of Legends. Valoran's media, for some reason, has taken great interest in his personal life. While open about his life as a champion and gracious in all things, Taric is tight-lipped about his life outside the League and prefers his privacy. "As Taric's father taught him, every stone has its meaning. For Taric's enemies, they all mean trouble." |-|1st lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: There is an ancient form of magic, forgotten by many and discarded by some. It is the magic of the earth, of the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric's father was a healer in their city, on a world far away. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of the earth to preserve and protect. Quickly, Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across the land. That is, until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Now, Taric misses his world, though he is happy to fight in the League, protecting all who are in need. ::"As Taric's father taught him, every stone has its meaning. For Taric's enemies, they all mean trouble." Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= bonus magic damage and reduces his abilities' cooldowns by 2 seconds. |targeting='Gemcraft' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Gemcraft. ** Gemcraft's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. ** The bonus damage does not affect structures. |spellshield=will not block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Gemcraft will not trigger upon using item actives or summoner spells. |video= }} Taric heals the target ally or himself. If he targets an ally, he heals himself for the same amount, and if he targets himself, the heal is increased by 40%. |leveling = | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=750 |targeting='Imbue' is an ally-targeted spell. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Imbue can be used on allied minions. |video=Taric QVideo }} Taric and nearby allies gain . |description2 = While Shatter is not on cooldown, Taric gains . |description3 = Taric shatters his gemstones, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their for 4 seconds. |leveling2 = armor}} |leveling3 = |cooldown=10 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Shatter' is a passive self-buff and aura ability that has a point blank area of effect active. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and armor reduction. |additional= * Shatter's armor reduction takes Taric's pre-cast armor values for calculations. * When off cooldown, Shatter has a visual indicator with a wall of white crystals surrounding Taric. * Shatter's aura will also consider the 1000 bonus armor received by disconnecting when buffing nearby teammates. * Shatter's aura increases Taric's armor, which increases Shatter's aura. Stacks infinitely. ** This means basically that 50 armor are 56.8 armor and not just 56 armor for Taric. ** The armor aura is applied before or after . * Grants stats worth 9.6 gold per armor if applied to 5 champions (2.4g per gold per champion). |video=Taric WVideo }} Taric fires a prismatic sphere at the target enemy which them and deals them magic damage, which increases with the target's proximity to him. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=625 |speed=1400 |targeting='Dazzle' is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Taric EVideo }} Taric slams the ground with his hammer, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. For the next 10 seconds, he also gains and , while also generating an aura that grants half of those bonuses to nearby allied champions. |leveling = | }} |range= | }} |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='Radiance' is a point blank area of effect aura ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * Radiance's damage is calculated before its own bonus stats are taken into account. * Grants stats worth gold if 4 members are nearby |video=Taric RVideo }} Patch History from 6. V5.16: *Stats ** Armor growth increased to from . V5.10: * ** Cost reduced to from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . V3.15: * ** Armor scaling reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where Shatter's aura was granting 15% of Taric's armor instead of the intended 12%. ** Armor scaling on the damage reduced to from . ** Shred reduced to from . ** Armor scaling on the shred reduced to from . V3.14: * ** After using an ability, Taric's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage equal to and reduces his abilities' cooldown by 2 seconds. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Heal ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Heal now additionally scales with . ** Cooldown reduction on autoattacks removed (moved to passive). * ** Damage changed to from . ** Undocumented: Damage armor ratio decreased to 30% of his armor from 50%. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. V3.04: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Armor damage ratio reduced to from . * ** Stun duration adjusted to seconds from at all ranks. V3.03: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 57 from 62. * remade ** Taric's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to ; this bonus damage is doubled against champions * ** Passive Armor aura adjusted to from (Taric's self armor bonus remains ). ** Active damage now additionally scales with . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 95. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. V1.0.0.139: * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. V1.0.0.130: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.126: * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.125: * ** Cast range increased to 750 from 625. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 16. ** Armor aura range increased to 1000 from 600. ** Taric now loses the passive armor bonus instead of the armor aura upon activation. * ** Stun duration is now always seconds from ranging between 1 and 2. ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Minimum damage ability power ratio increased to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1050. * remade ** New: (Active) Taric slams the ground dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. For the next 10 seconds, Taric gains attack damage and ability power and grants nearby allies half the bonuses. *** seconds cooldown *** 100 mana cost ** Old: (Toggle) Taric emits a brilliant light, healing himself each second by and increasing his attack damage by . Additionally, it grants half the attack damage bonus to nearby allied champions and attack damage bonus to minions. The cost to sustain Radiance increases each second. *** 20 seconds cooldown *** 20 initial mana cost *** additional mana cost per second V1.0.0.124: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds ** Cooldown reduction on autoattacks is now 3 seconds if attacking champions and 1 second if attacking non-champion from 2 seconds regardless of target. V1.0.0.119: * Classic skin splash art adjusted. V1.0.0.116: * Classic skin splash art updated. V1.0.0.109: * ** Fixed a bug with Radiance where it would cause performance issues while on. V1.0.0.103: * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . V1.0.0.101: * ** Now has a brief cooldown when activated with the goal of preventing quick cancellation after initiation. V1.0.0.100: * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.98: * ** Heal reduced to from . V1.0.0.96: * ** Fixed a bug where Dazzle could stun for longer than 2 seconds. V1.0.0.86: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 58 from 56. ** Damage per level increased to from . * ** Minimum stun duration increased to 1 second from seconds. V1.0.0.83: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Base heal amount increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug with Dazzle that was incorrectly calculating minimum damage. * ** Radiance no longer heals surrounding allied units. ** Initial mana cost increased to 20 from 10. ** Upkeep mana reduced to from . V1.0.0.74: * ** Fixed a bug with Radiance where it was providing too little damage. V0.9.25.34: * ** Radiance is now a true heal and should now be affected by healing reduction effects. V0.9.25.21: * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 15. V0.9.22.16: * ** Heal increased to from . ** Self heal component increased to 40% from 25%. ** Cooldown reduction on hit reduced to 2 from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 20 at all ranks. * ** It now always yields + armor to Taric, regardless of if it is on cooldown. ** While available, the skill provides a + armor aura to allies and himself. ** Activating the ability deals damage and reduces opponents armor by - . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Damage now scales by range (more damage the closer you are). ** Increased damage to from . ** Max stun reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Made tooltip easier to understand. * ** Mana cost modified so it now costs 10 + a cumulative per second it is on. ** Now instant cast. ** Made tooltip easier to understand. V0.9.22.15: Added * (Innate) ** Taric loves to socket magical gems into all of his weapons, resulting in his melee attacks replenishing his mana for 7.5% of damage dealt. * (Q) ** Taric channels earthen energy to heal his target. As the magic flows through him he is healed for the same amount. If Taric heals only himself, the total effect will be 1.25X the base heal amount. * (W) ** Taric increases the armor of his nearby allies. He may choose to activate this ability to deal damage and decrease the armor of his nearby enemies at the cost of this benefit. * (E) ** Taric emits a brilliant ball of prismatic light from his gemmed shield, dazzling his enemies. * (Ultimate) ** Taric emits a brilliant light, healing his allies and increasing their physical damage. }} es:Taric/Historia cs:Taric/Příběh de:Taric/Background fr:Taric/Historique pl:Taric/historia ru:Taric/Background sk:Taric/Background Category:Champion backgrounds